Harry Potter e a Ressurreição das Trevas
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: Lord Voldemort sempre desejou a vida eterna e usou todas suas habilidades em magia negra para se eternizar, até que Harry Potter destruiu todos seus fragmentos de alma e o enviou ao mundo dos mortos. Mas, seria realmente este o fim do poderoso bruxo?


**Capítulo 1**

**O primeiro presságio**

A LUA CHEIA SE IMPUNHA MAJESTOSAMENTE ao centro do firmamento, ofuscando o manto estrelado que se estendia ao fundo e dominando imponente a imensidão da abóbada celeste. Um ou outro fiapo de nuvem ousava, de tempos em tempos, macular a luz que o satélite natural refletia e despejava por sobre a copa das arvores anciãs da Floresta Proibida. Ali, sobre o tapete natural desdobrado ao limiar mais alto da mata espessa, o orvalho retido pelas folhas tenras cintilava ao luar, dando a impressão de um imenso e tranqüilo oceano que se estendia ao infinito com o seu marulhar compassado.

A temperatura morna e agradável, aliada a uma brisa calma e quase inexistente, convidava as pequenas criaturas noturnas dotadas de asas, como os insetos e até os elementais do ar, a passearem pelo cenário de rara beleza. Como que hipnotizados pelo encanto que a Mãe Natureza lhes oferecia, uma grande quantidade de habitantes da floresta, desde os mais simples, como as mariposas, até as mais exóticas, como as pequenas fadas de asas multicoloridas, compareciam para dançar e se deslumbrar com a formosura arrebatadora da paisagem.

Um pouco mais ao largo, em uma das raras elevações desprovidas de vegetação existentes na região, um indivíduo de longos cabelos louro-prata e porte admirável observava, com apreensão contida, o corpo celeste que iluminava o balé das minúsculas criaturas. Como que para evidenciar a inquietação que lhe havia sido despertada em sua vigília, ele batia um dos cascos dianteiros com insistência sobre os pedregulhos que se misturavam à grama rala.

Um chumaço disforme de nuvem que acabara de desfilar à frente do astro e deslizava lentamente em direção ao horizonte era a origem da inquietação da exótica criatura. O tom rubro-alaranjado destoava do restante das raras e modestas formações que ousavam macular o límpido céu de primavera.

O barulho de um trotar manso e compassado às suas costas lhe chegou aos ouvidos, mas ele manteve a posição, como que tentando gravar na memória até o mais insignificante pormenor da imagem que lhe fora apresentada há pouco e que lhe despertara tamanha preocupação.

— Você também teve a visão, Firenze? – perguntou o centauro que saíra dos arbustos que cingiam a estreita trilha que levava até o tosco observatório ao alto.

— O agouro da morte! – balbuciou o espécime de corpo com pelagem dourada e cauda branca. – Passou em direção ao poente – completou o ex-renegado, como se estivesse saindo de um transe, enquanto apontava para uma pequena formação de nuvens que havia transposto o círculo lunar e já se dispersava no horizonte.

— Talvez o presságio tenha sido mal-interpretado – interpôs o recém-chegado que, ao colocar-se lado a lado com o primeiro, demonstrou uma maior corpulência e uma postura tão magnífica que beirava à realeza. – Estamos na Lua Azul, a ocorrência da lua cheia por duas vezes no mesmo mês pode ter distorcido a mensagem.

— O fato de o aviso ocorrer em circunstâncias tão pouco freqüentes, apenas reforça que o futuro nos reserva momentos igualmente raros... e terríveis – discordou o palomino num tom etéreo.

As duas criaturas com torso e cabeça de humano e o corpo de cavalo silenciaram por um instante, enquanto mantinham o olhar perdido no horizonte, como que conjeturando as palavras ditas. Então, Firenze prosseguiu:

— Estamos no sétimo ano após a derrota do temível bruxo das trevas, Magorian – ele frisou, direcionando seus olhos de um tom azul profundo em direção ao líder do bando. – O sinal pode significar o seu retorno da morte.

— Impossível! – replicou o outro com veemência. – A ordem das coisas não pode ser invertida.

— Estamos tratando de bruxos – lembrou Firenze. – É um hábito comum a eles alterar as leis da natureza ao seu bel prazer. Além do mais, existem outras formas não naturais agindo dentro da floresta – disse, e seu olhar se voltou na direção da antiga depressão das acromântulas.

Magorian acompanhou seu olhar e, após mantê-lo fixo no ponto oculto pela mata durante alguns segundos, retornou-o para Firenze e, ensaiando um esforço ao encará-lo como se quisesse ler o que estava incrustado em sua mente, disse:

— Acredita realmente que haja alguma relação entre o prenúncio de hoje e o fenômeno do retorno dos mortos pela seiva do carvalho? – indagou-lhe, apesar de já conhecer a resposta.

— Ele também completa sete anos de vida – Firenze limitou-se em responder.

O imponente centauro, que neste mesmo período de tempo passado havia perdoado o companheiro por ter-se debandado para o lado dos humanos, bateu por diversas vezes com os cascos no chão, como se aquele ato o ajudasse a organizar seus pensamentos. Então, com um suspiro de desânimo, concluiu:

— Talvez tenha razão: logo a ninfa completará sua maioridade e então saberemos se os mistérios que rondam o carvalho têm ligação com o que observamos hoje.

— Sim – respondeu o ex-professor de Adivinhação, mais para si próprio do que para aquele que se encontrava ao seu lado – Logo saberemos... e da forma mais dolorosa que há.

***

Molly Weasley abriu a porta do quarto com exagerado cuidado: não queria que o menor ruído viesse a incomodar o sono do pequeno Albus Severus. Cruzou o quarto ocupado pela filha até atingir a mesa de cabeceira posicionada estrategicamente entre a cama de casal e o berço de madeira maciça presenteado pela família de Fleur. Colocou a bandeja que trazia um jantar leve sobre a mesma e já se preparava para fazer o caminho de volta, quando uma voz sonolenta que partia debaixo de uma desgrenhada cabeleira cor de fogo a reteve.

— Eu estou acordada mamãe!

— Oh! Sinto muito tê-la incomodado, Ginny!

— Não seja boba! – disse ela, sentando-se com alguma dificuldade na cama. – Não estou doente, apenas tive um filho!

— E que filho lindo! – disse a recente avó, sentando-se ao lado da filha e envolvendo-a num terno abraço, enquanto olhava com o canto do olho para a pequena criatura ressonando no berço.

— Vai me deixar mal acostumada desse jeito, mamãe – disse a outra com meiguice –, como se já não estivesse! – confessou num sorriso tímido, e complementou: – Assim me obrigará a ter outros em seguida para continuar a ser paparicada!

— Não mais do que sete, minha querida! Esta é a conta ideal! – brincou.

A bondosa senhora silenciou-se por um instante, e uma breve sombra passou-lhe diante dos olhos. Ginny estreitou o abraço e aplicou-lhe um beijo na testa, ciente que a matrona se recordara do filho perdido durante a Batalha Final, há sete anos atrás.

— O Harry ainda não chegou? – perguntou a jovem mãe, procurando mudar o rumo do assunto.

— Nem ele, nem Arthur – disse a bruxa tentando não demonstrar um certo descontentamento. – Não creio que houvesse necessidade dele ir trabalhar apenas três dias após a esposa der dado à luz.

— Esteja certa de que a presença dele é necessária no Ministério, ele adora ficar aqui n'A Toca – confidenciou-lhe enquanto prendia uma mecha do cabelo desgrenhado por trás da orelha.

— Por mim e pelo Arthur vocês ficariam em definitivo aqui conosco – objetou a matriarca Weasley –, a mansão dos Black é tão grande pra vocês!

— Sim, mas tornou-se infimamente pequena agora que o nosso reizinho aprendeu a andar... por falar nisso, onde está o pequeno James Sirius? – indagou, insinuando preocupação.

— Teddy está com ele lá embaixo... Andrômeda o deixou aqui para jantar conosco – acalmou-a.

— Como o faz todos os dias, praticamente! – exclamou Ginny, divertida. – Esse sim deveria mudar-se pra nossa casa definitivamente, assim deixaria de vez o velho Kreacher completamente maluco.

As duas sorriram em cumplicidade. Os anos passados após a Batalha de Hogwarts haviam sido bons para todos: a paz, a alegria e a prosperidade eram lugar comum em qualquer parte que se fosse na comunidade bruxa.

***

A noite voou rápida e a manhã seguinte nasceu límpida e clara. Logo o sol lançava seus raios sobre e mata espessa e centenária da Floresta Proibida, fazendo com que seus insistentes fachos de luz invadissem ousadamente até mesmo os pontos mais negros e obscuros da mata fechada. O frondoso e corpulento carvalho, que havia sido objeto de comentários dos centauros há poucas horas atrás, estremeceu prazerosamente ao sentir o calor do astro rei tocar suas folhas mais altas e tenras, despertando a criatura de extrema beleza que habitava em seu interior desde seu nascimento, e que era, além de sua protetora, sua alma gêmea.

A ninfa, personificação da graça criativa e fecundadora da natureza, exalou lentamente do tronco robusto espreguiçando-se e esfregando com meiguice os olhos profundos e de um azul intenso. Seus cabelos longos e dourados, enfeitados singelamente por uma coroa de pequenas orquídeas multicoloridas, brilharam intensamente ao serem tocados por um dos raros raios de luz do sol que chegavam heroicamente até o solo. Sua pele clara e até um pouco azulada arrepiou-se ao sentir os pés descalços e delicados tocarem o chão coberto por folhas mortas, e o pequeno ramo de hera que se prendia acima deles – à guisa de tornozeleira – abriu suas folhas orgulhosamente, por ser um dos adornos de tão bela criatura.

Uma leve brisa varreu seu corpo esguio, mas de contornos atraentes e sedutores, saudando e convidando-a para brincar. No dia seguinte ela se tornaria uma dríade adulta e queria aproveitar ao máximo o seu ultimo dia como criança.

Seu nome era Adrys e, ao final daquele dia, ela completaria sete anos.

***


End file.
